Dimensions
by Aleese Sundancer
Summary: This is a an AU Luke/Mara story, not as romantic as my other ones, dealing with Alternate Dimensions. The End??
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  They aren't mine.  If they were mine, do you think I'd be posting this on a free site?  No, I'm not so lucky as Zahn….I wish…..*sad sigh*

Authors Note:  This is an AU Fic, dealing with alternate dimensions and timelines.  If you have any questions, please ask me them in a review and I will try to clear them up!  I love reviews, by the way.  I don't bother to post if I don't think anyone is reading my stories!  Thanks!!

Dimensions – Prologue 

~ By Aleese Sundancer

            Finally, there was a bit of peace in the galaxy.  Well, maybe not in the galaxy, but in the bedroom of Luke and Mara Skywalker, there was at least one night for some rest and relaxation.

            "You put Ben to sleep?" Luke called out to Mara from the closet of their small bedroom.

            "Yes, he's in his crib, and Threepio has volunteered to stay in the room in case he cries during the night, so we don't have to get up." Mara replied as she dried her hair above their bathroom sink.

            "You trusted Threepio with Ben?  I'm amazed Mara, I think you've gone soft!" Luke laughed as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  Signs of her illness were still evident on Mara's face, but she was recovering quickly.  Mara leaned back into his embrace and shut off the dryer.

            "I'm not soft, I just wanted to be lazy for one night in my life. Besides, Threepio has taken care of the Solo kids, and they turned out all right.  Well…he shouldn't do too much damage in one night…maybe I should go check on him." Mara laughed lightly, and turned to Luke.

            "I'm sure he's fine." Luke whispered and captured Mara's lips in a passionate kiss.  Mara gently kissed him back and smiled.

            "I'm exhausted, you coming right to bed?" She asked quietly.

            "Yes, I'll be there in just a moment." Luke replied just as quietly, and Mara slipped out the door to get changed and snuggled into their bed.

            A few moments later, the light to the bathroom shut off, and Mara felt Luke's warm body snuggle up next to hers in their bed.  He wrapped his arms around her, and they both fell asleep, clinging to the other. The galaxy ought to be able to survive one night without the heroic couple, despite the Vong invasion and all sorts of calamities that could occur.

            Mara Jade-Skywalker woke up to an empty bed and sat up. "Luke?" She called out, but received no response.  Slowly she looked around and recognized her room in the Imperial Palace.  Standing up, she wandered around the room, confused as to how she could be here.  She grabbed a robe and covered herself, then checked out the rest of her apartment.  As soon as she discovered it was empty, she reached out with the Force to find Luke.  He was in his old apartment just down the hall.  Darting out the door, she set out to find her husband and figure out what was going on.

            Mara Jade woke up to find that her head was resting on a slightly uncomfortable lump.  Groaning she moved over a bit to find a comfier spot on her pillow, only to find that her waist was being embraced by a man, and it was his chest that her head was lying on.

            "Sithspit!" Mara swore and sat up.  The man opened his eyes and looked at her.

            "Mar? Something wrong?" Luke asked quietly, still feeling the affects of sleep.

            "Skywalker? What are you doing in my bed?" Mara glared and started to move out of the bed.

            "Sleeping, the same thing I do any night that I get the chance.  Now come back to sleep, I'm tired." Luke muttered and pulled her to lie down.

            "Out! Get out!" Mara started to scream, and Luke felt the waves of sleep disappear.

            "Mara, what is going on?  Do you feel something?" Luke said, reaching out with the Force.  In the other room, Ben started to cry.  "Ben…."

            "What are we doing in bed together, Skywalker? Where are we?" Mara said, standing up and pacing slightly.  Luke reached out with the Force and was hurt when he felt her barriers up. 

            "We are in bed, because we usually sleep together like most married couples do.  We are on the ship."

            "Master Luke!  Ben is requesting some assistance!" Threepio said, rushing into the room with crying Ben in his arms.  Luke sat up and took Ben into his arms gently and started to rock him to sleep. 

            "Thank you Threepio, we'll be fine." Luke replied and studied Mara again.  She looked positively confused and outraged

            "Who's the kid Skywalker?" Mara asked quietly, still trying to come to grips as to why she was in Skywalker's bedroom on a strange ship.

            "Ben?  Our son?  Mara, you're starting to scare me.  Did you have a nightmare or something?" Luke replied, kissing Ben's head gently.

            "No, but something is definitely wrong." Mara whispered and sat down in a small chair. 

A/N: Review? Please?


	2. Part One

Disclaimer:  They aren't mine.  If they were mine, do you think I'd be posting this on a free site?  No, I'm not so lucky as Zahn….I wish…..*sad sigh*

Authors Note:  Thanks for the reviews!!

Dimensions – Part One 

~ By Aleese Sundancer

Coruscant

            Luke Skywalker was woken up by loud pounding on his front door and muffled calls from the other side. Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it to reveal Mara Jade, looking relieved to see his face. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

            "Mara!" Luke gaped, shocked.  "What are you doing?"

            "Luke, what is going on?  Its like we're on Coruscant…" Mara sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.  "Where's Ben?"

            "Ben? Ben Kenobi?" Luke asked, confused. "He died…."

            "No, Ben, Ben Skywalker?" Mara replied, looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

            "Ben Skywalker?" Luke gaped. 

            "Our son?  What has gotten into you?!" Mara replied, checking him over.

            "Our son?  We have a son?  You and me? But that's impossible…." Luke frowned and looked at her.

            "What? Impossible?  I'd hardly say that Luke.  Where…Luke?  Why are you looking at me like that?"

            "Mara, what's gotten into you?  I haven't spoken to you in months and you come rushing into my room with talk of my son and surprise at being on Coruscant.  Mara, you don't look healthy, I'm going to take you to the medcentre…." Luke said, putting an arm around her waist.

            "I'm not going anywhere until I figure out what the hell is going on!" Mara muttered and stepped away from him.  She reached out with the Force and stumbled slightly when she felt his barriers up. "You…you put your barriers up.  What did I do?"

            "My barriers?  Mara, you aren't well…."

            "I'm just fine! Why do you keep saying that?" Mara spun and looked at herself in the mirror.  She finally saw what he saw and was shocked.  She looked positively sick.  This wasn't the same as when the Vong illness had her.  She was already healing from that, and had returned to looking normal.  But her reflection spoke a different story.  Her face was pale, her hair didn't have any of the luster that she usually had, she was thinner and her eyes looked sunken. "Wow."

            "Now, please Mara, let me take you to the Medcentre." Luke whispered and came up behind her. Mara finally looked up and studied Luke for a few moments.  She turned and ran her hands over his face.

            "Luke, you…you don't look good." Mara whispered, taking him in.  His own features looked haggard and worn, and his eyes didn't have the usual glow that they'd had since she'd known him.  He looked tired, like he wanted to just rest for the rest of his life.  "Why aren't you happy with your life anymore?"

            "I'm happy with my life.  Being a Jedi makes you give up certain things, but it's my chosen lifestyle…" Luke tried to explain, feeling nervous under her scrutiny. "Besides, Callista says I'm just tired from being a Jedi, just strained you know."

            "Callista?  Body snatcher?  She's back?" Mara reeled.

            "Mara, she's been back for years.  We're getting married.  Did you get your invitation?" Luke looked even more worried.

            "You can't marry her, you're married to me." Mara muttered gently and moved to sit down in a chair.

            "Married to you?  Mara, I didn't even think you could tolerate me." Luke replied and kneeled in front of her on the floor. "Why would we get married?"

            "Because we love each other." Mara murmured, resting back on the chair. "I need to meditate, there's something wrong with the Force.  Can I use the bedroom?"

            "You? Meditate?  Like the Force?  Now I know you're serious sick.  Mara, please, tell me what's going on!"

            "I'm a Jedi Knight Luke.  But…not in this reality.  Luke…I think I'm from another dimension."

            "Mara, look, maybe it was just a nightmare." Luke replied as he rocked Ben back to sleep.  "Have you tried the Force?"

            "The Force?  Skywalker, I'm not going to your stupid Academy to train.  I thought I made that clear the last time we spoke!" Mara practically shouted.

            "Hey, Hey, you'll wake the baby.  Mara, you're already trained.  You're a Jedi Knight, by your own right. You're acting like you've forgotten the last 10 years!"

            "No, I remember them.  Just differently." Mara muttered, her mind reeling at everything that was going on. "Where's Callista? And, why aren't we on Coruscant?"

            "Coruscant was taken by the Vong.  Callista left me a long, long time ago, and I haven't heard from her since.  Mara, it was you who helped me finally get over her."

            "You aren't marrying her?" Mara asked quietly, almost hopefully.

            "No, how could I marry her, when I have you Mara?  I love you, and you know I love you.  You're my other half." Luke smiled and made his way over to the chair.  Slowly he leaned down and kissed her gently.

            "I'm dying Luke." Mara whispered. "I haven't been able to tell anyone, but I'm dying.  Where I'm from, or at least in this other reality that I remember, I'm dying of cancer.  I…I didn't want to save myself Luke, I had nothing to live for."

            Luke gulped gently and reached out with the Force to check her body, and found only the weakness that was attributed to the last of the Vong disease leaving her body. "You're fine now Mara, just weak from the illness, but otherwise healthy."

            "That wasn't my point Luke.  Based on the assumption that your Mara is in my body in another dimension, we've got a week to get us switched back."

            "A week?"

            "Before my body gives out, and I'm in a coma." Mara whispered. "And you never see your wife again."

A/N: I keep finding these perfect places to end the story!  Gosh darn it!  Please review me!!!!!


	3. Part Two

Disclaimer:  They aren't mine.  If they were mine, do you think I'd be posting this on a free site?  No, I'm not so lucky as Zahn….I wish…..*sad sigh*

Authors Note:  Thanks for the reviews!!

Dimensions – Part Two 

~ By Aleese Sundancer

Coruscant

            "Another Dimension? Mara, we're getting you to a med-centre right Now!" Luke said, grabbing her around the waist and taking her out the door.  Mara's body felt sluggish, so she let him carry her to the speeder, then into the Med-centre.  

            "Ms Jade!  You came for treatment!" One of the healers called out as they made their way inside.  "We were hoping to see you, despite your comments."

            "What's wrong with her?" Luke asked, suddenly afraid.

            "Cancer, Master Skywalker.  She's had it for months now, but has refused treatment." The Healer answered as they laid Mara down on a bed.  Quickly they rushed her out of the room.

            "Is dementia a symptom of her cancer?" Luke asked the healer quietly, his fear having tripled since they'd arrived.

            "No, there should be no dementia.  In fact, her mind should be the healthiest part of her body." He responded, looking at Luke quizzically.

            "Can you save her?" Luke whispered, watching the door where she'd disappeared.

            "Yes, we will save her.  Give me a day, and we'll have her on the fast track to healthy." The Healer grinned, and clapped him on the back.

            "When can I see her?"

            "A Week?" Luke gaped.  "How can we…wait, nothing to live for?" Luke asked, inching towards her.

            "Yeah, what's it to you?" Mara sneered slightly, tiredly.

            "Mara, why wouldn't you have anything to live for? You're such an amazing woman.  I mean, aren't I, in the other 'dimension' your friend at least?"

            "We haven't spoken in months, maybe years." Mara whispered, and leaned against him.

            "We have to get you home, so you can iron out your friendships and find a reason to live." Luke said, determinedly.

            "Skywalker, my only reason right now to live, is so that you and Your Mara can be happy again." Mara replied, closing her eyes.

            "Mara, I'm determined to find a reason for you to live, and I will!  We'll find a way for you both to get home, I promise." Luke whispered, kissing the top of her head.  In his arms, Ben cooed gently, and grabbed a hold of some of Mara's hair. "I think he wants his mother.  Would you fill in for her while she's gone?"

            "Me?  And a baby?  I don't know Skywalker…." Mara muttered, but smiled as Ben laid in her arms. "He's beautiful." 

            "He's a wonderful son." Luke smiled, and took one of his small hands.  Ben continued to coo and gurgle. "And when its your time, you'll be a wonderful mother too." Luke reassured her.

            "How do you know?  I'm not the same as your Mara." Mara replied, not even taking her eyes off of him.

            "I can tell." Luke smiled.  "The way you hold him, the way you rock him and caress him with the Force.  It's all in your manner Mara, and I think you need someone to need you like a baby does."

            "He's amazing Luke, absolutely amazing." She whispered again, and kissed Ben's forehead gently.


	4. Part Three

Disclaimer:  They aren't mine.  If they were mine, do you think I'd be posting this on a free site?  No, I'm not so lucky as Zahn….I wish…..*sad sigh*

Authors Note:  Sorry it took so long to post again, I've been busy being frustrated with my University for screwing me over, so…SORRY.  Here's a new part for ya though.

Dimensions – Part Three 

~ By Aleese Sundancer

Coruscant

            It seemed an eternity before Luke Skywalker heard any new news about Mara from the hospital staff.  He was still reeling at hearing about Mara's illness.  It was so difficult to imagine Mara Jade being sick, let alone fatally ill.  In his mind, Mara was graceful, sleek, strong and fiery.  She wasn't anywhere close to the weak and tired body that he'd seen enter his home earlier, nor fight so desperately for him to understand her predicament.  There was something in the Force that seemed to show the truth of her words, that she wasn't completely delusional, yet it was completely implausible.  What she was implying was that she was from an alternate dimension, and even the Force would not play such a trick on him.  

            "Master Skywalker?  She's in her room resting, if you'd like to see her." One of the nurses smiled, and led him to Mara's room.  The white room seemed to give an air of innocence to the sleeping beauty lying in the bed.

            "Mara?" He called out softly. There was no response, other than a small flicker in her Force sense.  The nurse smiled and left them alone as he sat down in the chair beside her. "I wish I'd known you were sick, I could have helped you Mara.  I'm just glad that we saved you in time.  Believe it or not, I can't live without you." He whispered.

            Greeted only by the whirl of machines, he continued. "I know since Callista came back into my life, I've been busy.  I didn't mean to neglect our friendship, but you always seemed so aloof, and Callista needed me around.  I guess…I guess I forgot that even the strong need some support.  Mara, you have to get better, I'm so worried about you. Your talk, it's got me scared at the implications.  I mean, the thought that you and I, in a different dimension, are married with a child, it runs shivers up my spine.  Not that you aren't attractive or important to me, I just tried not to hold you in that light. I never wanted to hurt you, the way I hurt the women I love."

            "I love you Luke." Mara whispered in her sleep and shifted slightly towards him. He smiled and took one of her hands unconsciously.

            "You love me?  No, you love your husband." Luke whispered, and couldn't help but feel the stab of jealousy at the thought of Mara being in love with someone, even if that someone was he, in a different time and place.  Some ember, down deep, seemed to catch fire, and Luke found himself imagining a life with Mara, instead of Callista.  It wasn't that he didn't love Callista, and want to be with her, but it felt like a piece of the puzzle falling into place.  Mara filled that void in his life that he never thought he'd be able to fill.  In her own way, she was his other part. 

            Looking down at the woman on the bed, he frowned slightly.  This wasn't his Mara, this was Mara Jade-Skywalker, the wife of another man.  He was planning to marry Callista, and continue training Jedi on Yavin.  Their lives ran different courses, him and his own Mara.  And just as suddenly as the fire had roared to life, it disappeared as the cold thought of being without Mara dawned on him.

            As the loneliness dawned on Luke, the same thoughts flowed through Mara Jade's mind and heart.  Holding Ben, Luke's young son in her arms, she felt as if she was suddenly out of place, and missed her own time and place.  She felt like running over to Skywalker's apartment and trying to sort things out.  Mara had never liked Callista, especially since the body snatcher had hurt Luke by leaving.  Looking up, she saw the deep and intense love that Luke had for his Mara and for Ben, and she enjoyed seeing him so happy.  It was an amazing sight, and she was glad that the other Mara was able to give Skywalker what he'd always wanted and needed.  And for a brief moment, she wondered if she could do that for her Luke.  

            Carefully rocking Ben gently to sleep, Mara gave thought to starting her own family.  Certainly her Luke wouldn't be willing to run away with her, leaving behind Callista and the Jedi he was so fanatical about.  Especially considering Mara had staunchly refused to train under him.  Lando was getting along fine with Tendra, and Wedge with Iella.  She supposed there was always Karrde or Gent, but they didn't seem to suit what she looked for in a man. Somehow, Luke embodied those qualities.

            "You will be a great mother, when it is your time Mara.  But let it flow naturally, and the Force will guide your actions." Luke whispered, caressing her hair gently.

            "The other Mara, she's a Jedi then.  Somehow I doubt she could put up with you otherwise." Mara grinned a bit.

            "Yes, she has been a Jedi Knight since we got engaged really.  It took a lot, but I don't think she regrets doing what she did." Luke smiled, remembering their time on Niruan.  

            "She sounds like she's done a lot of things right." Mara muttered, feeling shame at making such different choices.

            "She did a lot of things the way she wanted, and now she's right where I think she wants to be." Luke pointed out.  "You still have the time Mara, don't give up faith in the future."


	5. Part Four

Disclaimer:  They aren't mine.  If they were mine, do you think I'd be posting this on a free site?  No, I'm not so lucky as Zahn….I wish…..*sad sigh*

Authors Note:  Okay, the long wait is over, I've finally started to get back on track with my life.  Well, as much as I can with…*dissolves into incoherent mumbling*

Emjoy

Dimensions – Part Four 

~ By Aleese Sundancer

Coruscant

            Mara Jade-Skywalker woke up in a hospital room and slowly ran her hand over Luke's hair as he slept in the chair beside her.  Only when Luke was sleeping could Mara see the biggest difference between this Luke, and her own husband.  Normally contented while sleeping beside his wife, her husband seemed to have a perpetual smile on his face while he slept.  The Luke beside her seemed so emotionless, almost depressed while he slept.  Carefully, she smoothed his hair and caressed his face before he came awake to stare at her.

            "Good morning, Mara." He croaked.  "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

            "Don't apologize, according to the chrono it's still time to sleep.  You go back to sleep okay?" Mara smiled and gazed at him.

            "No, its okay, really.  I would really like to be here for you." He smiled and took her hand into his.

            "I'd like that, Luke.  I really would." She smiled and squeezed his hand gently, getting back into a comfortable position. "What's the prognosis?  What's wrong with me?"

            "It was Cancer Mara.  They have healed you, just in time, but you still need some time to rest.  I'll be here for you, Mara, if you want to rest."

            Laughing, Mara replied. "No, I don't want to rest.  I want to go run, or train or something.  I swear, in every dimension you're still overprotective."  And much to her delight, Luke blushed a bit.

            "I just about lost you Mara, without even knowing it. I don't want it to happen again." He whispered, "I just don't think I can bear to live without you."

            "Oh Luke, you should be telling this to your Mara.  We'll bring her back, I promise." 

            "What makes you think that she's going to be the same as you are?  That she'll want to hear these…emotions that I have.  I mean, it's Mara.  She hates emotions, and 'mushy' stuff like romance.  Especially with the 'farmboy' like me.  She's very different from…you." Luke sighed and sat back, still holding her hand.

            "I was the same way Luke, the same person, it just took a test of my character to show me that it was you who was behind me the whole nine yards.  My guess is that my Luke has been showing her a few things about herself that she'll not want to see, but when she comes back, you'll have a whole new Mara on your hands."

            "I hope so.  I don't think I could live without her." Luke whispered and kissed Mara's hand gently.  "Thank you for everything, Mara."

            "Am I interrupting something?" A distinct Feminine voice asked from the doorway.

            Standing up quickly, Mara Jade handed Ben Skywalker back to Luke and stood. "I have to go." She whispered, and looked around for a jacket.

            "Where?  What? Why?" Luke asked and held Ben, who was suddenly starting to weep.

            "I'm not playing 20 questions with you Skywalker, I need to get away.  We have to find a way to get your Mara back home, and safe again.  Sitting here in your room coddling a child won't help!" She said and stormed out of their quarters.  Luke stared after her gaping and looked down at Ben.

            "We'll get your mommy back.  I think we need to let Mara have some space okay, little one?" He whispered and rocked him back to sleep, and set about getting ready for another day of action and adventure.

            "What's wrong with Mara, Luke?  I ran into her down in the halls and she looked different.  Did you two fight?" Leia asked gently, still looking slightly weak.

            "Leia, it's a long story.  That's not Mara Jade-Skywalker, it's Mara Jade." Luke told her as he laid Ben down in his crib.

            "That doesn't make any sense, they're the same person." Leia frowned and sat down on their couch.

            "She's been transported from another Dimension, Leia.  That's Mara Jade from a dimension where Niruan never happened.  Apparently, I'm set to marry Callista, and Mara's dying of Cancer." Luke tried to explain, as confused as he himself was.

            "So, that's not your wife Mara.  Okay.  How do we get your Mara back?  Do you think it was the Vong somehow?" Leia asked.

            "No, I don't think so. I think it was the Force.  There is something that either my Mara or this Mara needed to know, and I don't think it'll send them back until they've learned it.  I just hope that Mara's all right.  I mean, I don't want her to die in some other dimension, I don't know what I'd do."

            "How serious do you think the Cancer is?" Leia asked gently, putting an arm around her obviously distressed brother.

            "We've got less than a week, unless Mara got some treatment.  I mean, I can't discount that she is healed.  Mara's smart, I don't think she'd let her body die in any dimension.  I'm sure that Luke in the other dimension would take care of her."

            "Any idea's how to help Mara get back?"

            "I have some guesses, but they all involve this being the 'right' timeline.  That Mara and I are destined to be together in every alternate timeline.  I mean, I'm certain that in this one we're soul mates, but how can I even guess about the other ones?  I would love to hope that Mara's here for me to teach about love and that stuff, but what if she's here to teach me about Callista?  There's so many unknowns Leia, how do I know which one I should try to follow?"

            "Have you tried asking the Force?  Maybe it can provide some guidance." Leia asked thoughtfully.

            "That's a good idea.  Will you watch Ben while I meditate?" He said, and kissed her cheek.

            "Of course, Luke. Good luck." She whispered and watched as he disappeared from the living room into his bedroom.


	6. Part Five

Disclaimer:  They aren't mine.  If they were mine, do you think I'd be posting this on a free site?  No, I'm not so lucky as Zahn….I wish…..*sad sigh*

Authors Note:  Sorry about the long break between parts.  I didn't forget, I just got INCREDIBLY busy with school.  My most profound apologies!

Dimensions – Part Five 

~ By Aleese Sundancer

Coruscant

            "Callista!" Luke whispered and sat up abruptly.  "I'm sorry I didn't call, I got distracted."

            "Obviously.  Are you going to come home?" Callista smiled and glided over to him. "I was getting worried."

            "I'd better stay with Mara, she needs some healing and I'd…" Luke muttered a bit and stared at his friend.

            "You'd?" Callista asked, putting a hand possessively on Luke's shoulder.

            "I'd like to be here for her, Callie.  She's my friend." Luke said and turned to stare at her.

            "And I'm your fiancé, and I'd like to have you at home!" Callista demanded gently.

            Luke muttered, but stood up. "Mara, I'd better get going." He sighed.

            Mara lay there, almost dumbfounded at his lack of spine.  He was about to leave her alone in the med centre to be with the body snatcher! "I'd like it if you stayed, Luke."

            "I don't know, I mean…" Luke trailed off and looked between the women.

            Mara sighed and looked away. "I'll be okay, I'm just not used to this.  You can go…" 

            "I don't want to. I want to be with you, Mara." Luke said taking her hand, silently admitting his position.  Luke Skywalker was falling in love.

            "Luke!" Callista said and grabbed his arm to pull him away.  Obviously, she hadn't missed the meaning behind his words either.  "You're marrying me!  She doesn't need you.  She's the Emperor's personal assassin, trained to be on her own."

            "She's my best friend, and she's been through a lot with me.  If you can't accept that, then maybe you'd better leave." Luke said, his eyes flashing.  Callista stumbled backwards a bit.

            "FINE!" She shrieked at him.  Grabbing her hand, she pulled off their engagement ring and flung it at him.  "You never loved me anyway!" 

            Turning on heel, Callista stormed out of the Med centre.  Mara gaped at the scene, and then squeezed Luke's hand. "Thank you, Luke."

            "Mara, do you think there's any way that if my Mara figured out how I felt, that she's not try to kill me again?" Luke grinned a bit, still shaken from his and Callista's battles.  Using the Force, he picked up the small ring and looked at it slowly. "I can't believe it's over."

            "Give me some credit, Luke.  I'm smarter than to want you dead again." Mara grinned tiredly and gazed at him. "It's a beautiful ring.  How did you ask her?"

            "Oh, I wanted it to be really romantic.  I took her out for dinner, then to a play and for a walk.  In front of the big fountain in Central Park, I got down on one knee and asked her to be my wife.  She's right though, I never really loved her, not how she wanted me to." He sighed. "You have any use for a ring?  I don't think I can keep this one."

            "Luke…" Mara whispered.  Carefully, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger and smiled. 

            "It's much too pretty for Callista.  Only a great beauty such as yours deserves such fine stones." He smiled and lifted her hand to kiss her.

            Mara laughed gently. "You've been spending too much time around Solo!"

            "Perhaps, but you must admit, it did sound pretty suave." Luke laughed and sat down again beside her. "How did…the other me and you get together?  Was it romantic?"

            Mara laughed again. "No, I'd not call it romantic in a traditional sense.  We were about to die, we both knew we were destined to be together through the Force.  I'll never forget it though.  You turned to me, both of us drenched with water, and said 'You know, when we were fighting those sentinels down there, something happened to me. To us.  We were so close in the Force that it was like we'd become a single person.  It was…it was something very special.'  It was typical farmboy, so I just had to take advantage a bit and worm it out of you.  You know I've never made things easy for you in any dimension!  You took my hands and asked me to marry you regardless of us getting out alive, and how could I say no?  You…he…is my other half.  I've never regretted my decision, not once."

            "Wow." Luke whispered, as if he was trying to recall the memories himself. "You two are really lucky."

            "I'd not say Lucky, just fortunate that I needed rescuing." Mara grinned and laid back.  "I'm feeling tired Luke." 

            "I can leave." He sighed and looked away.

            "No, that's not what I want.  Will you stay?  I'm not used to being alone anymore, and your presence is comforting."

            "Yes, yes of course, Mara.  Anything." He whispered and settled himself in to the chair for a long evening.  "And Mara?"

            "Yes Luke?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

            "I love you." He whispered back, biting his lip gently.  He'd never imagined saying this to Mara, but he knew it was what she needed to hear.  And what he needed to say.

            "I love you too." She smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

            "So, running away." Han called out, as he approached Mara's spot.  She turned on heel and her eyes flashed.

            "I'm not running away.  I'm merely getting some air.  This place is stifling.

            "It's the best we've had since the Vong took Coruscant."

            "These Vong sound pretty horrible. I've been checking the databanks, they're doing some serious damage and they don't seem to be pleasant." Mara muttered and stared out at the stars.

            "Well, at least they've spiced up life.  Nothing like never knowing when you're going to die, how your life is going to change today, it really keeps to busy." Han grinned and leaned against a table.

            "Why are you here, Solo? Come to give some advice?  Don't bother, it's not your style."  Mara practically spat.

            "Nope, no advice.  Just came to see how you were.  You are my sister in law, despite how Leia explained the situation."

            "I'm not your sister in law. I'm not even remotely related to you." Mara glared.

            "Okay, fine then.  Let me be your friend.  At least I know what you're going through." Han shrugged.

            "I just want to go home." Mara sighed.

            "And we want you to get home, but we want it to be safe.  There's a reason you're here, and maybe when we figure that out, you'll go back." Han reasoned.

            "I'm here to learn about love." Mara whispered.

            "Oh yeah? How do you know?" Han asked.

            "I just do.  I don't want to learn about love, nor about being a Skywalker.  I have less than one week, and I'm dead anyway.  Why suffer the heartbreak?" 

            "Give yourself some credit, Jade.  Our Mara is back in your life, and she's probably got it back on track."

            "The Force wouldn't want you to learn and then be broken.  Maybe you ought to just listen to the Force.  It seems to know a lot."

            "I'm not a Jedi." She spat.

            "Our Mara is.  You could be too."

            "I'm NOT your Mara!" Mara almost screamed.

            "But you want to be." Han whispered.

            "No, I…" Mara faded.  Solo was right.  Somewhere deep down inside of her, she did actually want to have this life.  She wanted to be a wife, a mother, a sister, and a friend.  

            "Take advantage of the opportunity, Mara.  Not everyone gets to try being something that they wanted to be, before they actually are it." Han said, and Mara alone to think.

A/N:  You must admit, this is a longer part!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. Part Six

Disclaimer:  They aren't mine.  If they were mine, do you think I'd be posting this on a free site?  No, I'm not so lucky as Zahn….I wish…..*sad sigh*

Authors Note:  Sorry about the long break between parts.  I didn't forget, I just got INCREDIBLY busy with school.  My most profound apologies!

Dimensions – Part Six 

~ By Aleese Sundancer

Coruscant

            "Morning Sleepy Head." Luke grinned as Mara opened her eyes slowly.  She took a look around and almost laughed at all the flowers that decorated the room.

            "Wow, it's like a forest in here.  What happened?" Mara whispered groggily, and snuggled a bit closer to where he was sitting.

            "News leaked out that you were here.  And a couple of them are from me.  There's something else." Luke smiled and reached into his pocket.  He pulled out a small box.

            "Luke! Isn't that a bit rash?" Mara said, trying to sit up.

            "No, no, its not that.  I saw this downstairs in the gift shop while I was grabbing us some coffee.  Open it!" He grinned and handed her the box.  This time, she did laugh at his boyish jubilance.

            "Luke…" She grinned and opened it.  Inside, a gold necklace sat with a small green stone.

            "Its Jade." Luke smiled. "A Jade heart." 

            "It's beautiful." Mara whispered and put it on slowly.  Luke smiled even wider.  

            "It looks even more beautiful when you're wearing it." Luke whispered, and impulsively leaned forward to kiss her gently.

            Out of habit and loneliness, Mara kissed him back just as gently, and then grinned. 

            "I see you're over Callista." A feminine voice grinned from the doorway.

            "Leia!" Luke turned and smiled, and moved out of his seat so that she could sit. "How are you today?  You look well? How are the kids?"

            "I'm fine Luke.  You look…happy. Happier than you've been in months." Leia commented, surprised.

            "What can I say, I am happier than I've been in months. Probably years." Luke said and kissed her on the cheek.

            "I came to find out why you left Callie. It's been all over the media, they're dubbing it the story of the century.  I think I've figured out why now." Leia sighed, looking distressed. "You left Callie for Mara didn't you."

            "Yes, and No.  Leia, it's complicated." Luke sighed, and explained the situation to her.

            "So you're not even Mara?" Leia said, shocked.

            "Yes, I'm Mara. I'm just…a different Mara.  Like Luke said.  But I think that I'll be heading home soon, as long as the other Mara has got her act together."

            "No…" Luke whispered slightly.  Both women turned to glance at him. 

            "Luke, I have to go.  Mara will be back. Then you two can…live happily ever after or something." Mara sighed, feeling what Luke was going through.  "I need to get back to my Luke, I'm sure he misses me."

            "I know it's just…what if me and the other Mara don't work?" Luke whined

            "You will." Mara stated, and put her hand to her necklace. "Leia will help you two."

            "I will?" Leia asked, stunned.

            "Yes, you will.  I know how much Luke's happiness means to you.  And you know as well as I do that Luke is happiest when he's around Mara, The other Mara.  Despite their quarrels." Mara pointed out, having spoken to her own Leia on a rare occasion about Luke.

            Leia frowned slightly, then nodded. "You're right."

            "Now, lets get me back into my own body." Mara grinned, and reached out to the Force for guidance.

            "Well?" Mara said to the room.  Luke, Leia and Han spun around and stared at her. "Have you figured out yet, what I'm to do?"

            "Mara!" Luke smiled and moved for her to sit next to him.  "We've been brainstorming, but we can't seem to find guidance from the Force."

            Mara could only sigh. "You're supposed to teach me about love."

            "Love?  Are you so sure?" Luke asked, his brow furrowing.

            "Yes.  It's only the times when I feel 'loved' that I feel closer to my own life.  Its like I feel…lighter.

            "Then what helped you feel 'loved'?" Leia asked

            "Luke, Ben, even Han." Mara muttered, obviously uncomfortable. Leia shot Han a glance, and he merely shrugged.

            "Perhaps Mara and I ought to be alone?  To talk?" Luke asked Leia.

            "Yes, makes sense." Leia smiled and left the room, dragging Han in tow.

            "What do you have in mind Skywalker?" Mara whispered, looking at him.

            "Nothing so devious." Luke laughed, and then quickly kissed her lips.  

            "Skywalker!" She muttered, but let him kiss her.

            "I just thought you needed a kiss.  I wont try to sleep with you.  I don't think I've got it in me.  I mean, I'd feel guilty to my Mara.  So please, don't worry." Luke grinned and sat back.

            "Only you Skywalker." Mara laughed. 

            "You wanna watch a Holomovie?" Luke smiled.

            "That's all eh?  Just watch the movie?  Doesn't sound like it'll help me get back home any." Mara raised an eyebrow and looked him over.

            "Don't you trust me Mara?" Luke smiled, and pulled out one of the holomovies he had collected over the years.  Fortunately, he also knew it to be one of Mara's favourites.

            "Alright, Skywalker." Mara sighed, and leaned back on the couch.  She smiled unconsciously as Luke sat down beside her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.  So this was his plan.

            "I assume you still don't like popcorn." Luke grinned as the movie began.

            "Yuck, popcorn?  What a disgusting concoction." Mara muttered, her eyes riveted on the screen.

            Luke laughed and held her close through the movie, and when it was over he smiled over to Mara.  It was then that he noticed that she'd fallen asleep.  Carefully, he lifted her up in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom.  Once she appeared to be comfortable on the bed, he pulled the covers over her and kissed the top of her head. 

            "Goodnight, Mara.  I love you." He smiled.

            "Love you too, Luke." Mara muttered in her sleep.  Luke smiled, and closed the door as he left.

A/N: Okay, I've been told to stop begging for reviews, so I'm gonna stop.  I am expecting at least 5 more reviews before I post the next part. I'm counting on you all to do your duties!


	8. Part Seven

Disclaimer:  They aren't mine.  If they were mine, do you think I'd be posting this on a free site?  No, I'm not so lucky as Zahn….I wish…..*sad sigh*

Authors Note:  You guys are Great!  Thanks for all the reviews!  Sorry its taking me so long to post (I've got midterms coming out of my ears!  Yeah, Comparative Political Science…Britain, USA and Japan…yuck)

Dimensions – Part Seven 

~ By Aleese Sundancer

            It was dark when Mara Jade-Skywalker awoke, and she shook her head to get her surroundings.  She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep while meditating.  That Cancer treatment was more taxing than she'd expected, and she hated that she was always so tired.  At least she was used to it after the Vong virus. Slowly she sat up and looked around.  She wasn't in the Med-Centre.  She was back on the ship.  She was home!

            "LUKE?" She called out.  Luke came running into the room, having obviously been sleeping in the other room.

            "What's wrong Mara?  Are you okay?" Luke asked groggily, moving to the bed and scanning the room.

            "Where's Ben?" She said, and smiled.  

            "He's sleeping in the other…Mara?" Luke said and looked at her.  She smiled again.  "MARA!"

            "Yes, it's me. I'm home." Mara grinned and hugged him close.

            "You're home.  It's really you?  I've missed you so much Mara, I was going crazy without you." Luke said, pulling her to him and kissing her hair repeatedly.

            "I can't breathe!" Mara laughed and he loosened his grip. "Is Ben okay?"

            "He's fine, but he's waking up." Luke smiled, and reached out with the Force to tentatively feel their bond. "It's so good to have you home." 

            "It's so good to be home." She whispered, relishing the feeling of their bond again. 

            "I'll go get Ben. Don't go anywhere.  Don't even move.  In fact…" Luke said, not wanting to leave her alone.

            "No Need, Master Luke, I've brought Master Ben." Threepio said from the doorway, carrying a cooing Ben. 

            "Ben!  Come to mama!" Mara said and took him from Threepio.

            "I trust things have worked themselves out, Master Luke?" Threepio questioned.

            "Yes, Threepio, they've gone back to normal." Luke replied, sitting down beside Mara and Ben.

            "Luke is everything okay?" Leia and Han said, rushing into the room. "I felt a disturbance…"

            "Kid?" Han said, and then grinned as he saw Mara look up at him.

            "Hey-a Han, Hi Leia." Mara smiled, and kissed Ben's small forehead.

            "Mara! You're back!" Leia smiled and hugged her sister-in-law.  Han hugged her as well.

            "Yeah, I'm home now.  What sort of mess has my…alter-ego left me?" She grinned.  "I trust nothing naughty went on!" 

            "Mara!" Luke blushed and poked her arm gently. 

            "I know, I'm just joking.  Its too hard to imagine you cheating on me Skywalker, even with myself." Mara laughed and kissed him gently.

            "Its good to have you back Mara.  We'll leave you three alone." Leia smiled and she dragged Han out of the room.

            "I love you Mara Jade-Skywalker." Luke grinned between kisses.

            "I love you too, Luke." Mara grinned back, and kissed him again.

Coruscant

            "Mara?  Wake up.  It's time for breakfast." Luke said, as the cart rolled into the room.  "You fell asleep while you were meditating.

            "I what? Skywalker? Where am I?" Mara muttered as she woke.

            "You're still in the Med-Centre." He said, as he took the tray off the cart and put it on the bed stand.

            "Med-Centre?" She muttered and looked around. "Coruscant!"

            "Mara?" Luke said, looking at her.  "You…?"

            "I'm home!" Mara grinned and got out of bed, promptly falling down. "Ow."

            Luke rushed over to her side and helped her back into the bed. "You're…Mara Jade?"

            "Yeah.  Skywalker, what are you doing here?  Am I…?" Mara asked, grateful for his assistance.

            "You're going to be okay, Mara.  Just fine." Luke smiled, and took one of her hands.

            "Wow, I can't believe I'm back." Mara whispered and mentally went through everything, taking inventory of her physical condition. "So, what are you doing here?"

            "I was helping hum… you get better.  I was worried." Luke said, looking away.  Mara smiled, unnaturally.

            "Isn't Callista annoyed?" Mara sighed.

            "We broke up." Luke whispered, and looked up at Mara. "Mara, I…"

            "I know, Luke." Mara whispered back, and smiled gently.

            "Are you going to be okay?" Slowly their faces came closer together.

            "Yes, I think so." She replied gently, and leaned forward a bit.

            "I'm glad you're back." Luke whispered, and gently kissed her.  She kissed him back, one of her hands snaking around 

            "Will you stay?" Mara asked him gently, and settled back on the bed.

            "Of course Mara, as long as you want me." Luke smiled meaningfully, and handed her a plate. "Breakfast?"

THE END?      

A/N: That's that story.  Let me know if you want the sequel or not!  REVIEW!


End file.
